


A New Years Tradition

by Canadianfan21



Series: The Shorts [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadianfan21/pseuds/Canadianfan21
Summary: Molly needs a new New Years tradition ;)





	A New Years Tradition

Molly sat on her couch with Toby between her crossed legs. A cup of noodles in her hand, and a can of coke perched against her hip. It was new years eve. And her tradition was to be snug with her favorite feline and a cheesy romance. This year’s choice, ‘How to lose a guy in 10 days'

“She’s so clueless. He’s gorgeous for fuck sakes!” Molly, placed her noodles on her table and sat back sipping her soda. Toby purred against her, turning over in her lap. She looked down at him. “Oh ic how it’s is” she smiled, giving him a rough rub on his belly.

“What does one need to do in order to be in Toby's position?”

Mollys head snapped towards the voice. A blush growing on her face, as Sherlock appeared from around the corner. Loosening his scarf and shrugging off his coat. His eyes focused on the movie, as he walked over to Molly. “And this man…” he said, pointing at the screen, “Is gorgeous?” He asked, grabbing Toby from her lap. The cat purred in his hands, and Sherlock gave him a small smile. Placing the cat down on the carpet. Sherlock sat down next to Molly. “Not as gorgeous as You my dar..” she started, but Sherlock cur her off by turning slightly and laying his head in her lap. His long form curling next to her. She giggled. “Sherlock what in the hell!?” He grabbed her hand, and placed it in his hair. Closing his eyes.

Molly lightly stroked his curls in her fingers, returning her attention to the movie.

 

Once midnight came, the movie was nearly over. And Sherlock turned in her lap. Looking up at her.

“Happy New Year Molly” he whispered.

She looked down at him, smiling sweetly, “Happy New Year”

And their lips met in a soft searing kiss.


End file.
